psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Alcohol use assessment measures
This article covers the different types of assessment instruments. For discussion of the issues surrounding assessment in this area please see: Assessment in alcohol psychology Several tools may be used to detect a loss of control of alcohol use. These tools are mostly self reports in questionnaire form. Another common theme is a score or tally that sums up the general severity of alcohol use. * The CAGE questionnaire, named for its four questions, is one such example that may be used to screen patients quickly in a doctor's office. :The CAGE questionnaire, among others, has been extensively validated for use in identifying alcoholism. It is not valid for diagnosis of other substance use disorders, although somewhat modified versions of the CAGE are frequently implemented for such a purpose. * The Alcohol Dependence Data QuestionnaireAlcohol Dependence Data Questionnaire (SADD) is a more sensitive diagnostic test than the CAGE test. It helps distinguish a diagnosis of alcohol dependence from one of heavy alcohol use. * The Michigan Alcohol Screening Test http://counsellingresource.com/quizzes/alcohol-mast/index.html (MAST)Michigan Alcohol Screening Test (MAST) is a screening tool for alcoholism widely used by courts to determine the appropriate sentencing for people convicted of alcohol-related offenses, driving under the influence being the most common. * The Alcohol Use Disorders Identification Test (AUDIT) is a screening questionnaire developed by the World Health Organization. This test is unique in that it has been validated in six countries and is used internationallyAUDIT: The Alcohol Use Disorders Identification Test: Guidelines for Use in Primary Care. Like the CAGE questionnaire, it uses a simple set of questions - a high score earning a deeper investigation. * The Paddington Alcohol Test (PAT) was designed to screen for alcohol related problems amongst those attending Accident and Emergency departments. It concords well with the AUDIT questionnaire but is administered in a fifth of the time. *The Alcohol Use Disorders Identification Test AUDIT questionnaire *Fast Alcohol Screening Test * CRAFFT Screening Test * Severity of Alcohol Dependence Questionnaire * A number of free websites provide anonymous self-screening for harmful or hazardous alcohol use, including AlcoholScreening.org and Down Your Drink. Other instruments *Adapted Short Michigan Alcoholism *Adolescent Alcohol Involvement Scale *Adolescent Drinking Index (ADI) *Alcohol Abstinence Self-Efficacy Scale (AASE) *Alcohol Clinical Index (ACI)* *Alcohol Dependence Scale (ADS) *Alcohol Dependence Data Questionnaire *Alcohol Effects Questionnaire (AQS) *Alcohol Efficacy Scale *Alcohol Expectancy Questionnaire (AEQ) *Alcohol Expectancy Adolescent (AEQ-A) *Alcohol Impression Scale - FU *Alcohol Use Disorders Identification Test (AUDIT) *Alcohol Use Inventory(AUI) *Alcohol Use Disorders and Associated Disabilities Interview Schedule (AUDADIS) *Alcohol Timeline Follow Back (TLFB) *Alcohol-Specific Role Play Test *College Alcohol Problem Scale (CAPS) *Common Alcohol Logistic Scale (CAL) *Drinker Inventory of Consequences (DrlnC) *Drinking Assessment Interview - Intake (90-AI) *Drinking Expectancy Questionnaire (DEQ) *Drinking Problems Index (DPI) *Drinking Refusal Self-Efficacy *Drinking Restraint Scale (DRS) *Drinking Self-Monitoring Log (DSML) *Drinking Related Internal-External Locus of Control Scale (DRIE) *Follow-up Drinker Profile (FPD) *Inventory of Drinking Situations (IDS) *Lifetime Drinking History (LDH) *McAndrew Alcoholism Scale *Michigan Alcoholism Screening Test (MAST) *Michigan Alcoholism Screening Test for Fathers & Mothers (F-SMAST & M-SMAST) *Munich Alcoholism Test (MALT) *Negative Alcohol Expectancy Questionnaire *Obsessive Compulsive Drinking Scale *Perceived Benefit of Drinking Scale *Quick Drinking Assessment Interview (90-AQ) *Reasons for Drinking Questionnaire * Restrained Drinking Scale (RDS) *Rutgers Alcohol Problem Index (RAPI) *Self-Administered Alcoholism Screening Test (SAAST) *Semi-Structured Assessment for the Genetics of Alcoholism (SSAGA-II) *Severity of Alcohol Dependence Questionnaire (SADQ) *Short Alcohol Dependence Data (SADD) *Understanding of Alcoholism Scale *Veterans Alcoholism Screening Text (VAST) *Young Alcohol Problems Screening Test (YAAPST) ---- See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar External links Self report test Category:Alcohol assessment Category:Alcohol use assessment tools